


Cover Art for "The Knight and the Dragon"

by HumsHappily



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Johncroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for "The Knight and the Dragon" by Janto321</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for "The Knight and the Dragon"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phipiohsum475](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/gifts), [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Knight and the Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943338) by [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321). 



 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me [here](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.  
> Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!  
> 


End file.
